Moonlit Night
by localisedmorphia
Summary: Set after Last Sacrifice. The gang go on a journey to find more spirit users, Adrian is still annoyed at Rose but agrees to go with them so long as he can bring along his friend, Lucy Ozera. Oh yeah and someones out to get Rose
1. Chapter 1

so i'm kinda supposed to be writing more chapters for another story but got side tracked...this story takes place after last sacrifice btw

* * *

Dimitri and I were walking hand in hand over to Lissa's dorm to see what she was up to, I was still getting used to the fact that I couldn't just slip into her mind and find out. I had been relying on the bond to keep track of her and protect her, and now that it was gone I was happy that I was my own person again, but I couldn't ignore the fact that if we somehow got seperated there would be no way of knowing if she was in danger or if she needed me. Her 'perfect' guardian was no more.

"What's wrong Roza?" Dimitri asked releasing my hand and instead looking me straight in the eyes. I couldn't hide anything from him, he knew me too well but that doesn't mean I wouldn't try. I didn't see the point in bothering him with my insecurities about my guardian duties at the moment so I lied by simply saying nothing and returning his gaze. Just as he was about to question me more I bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch it!" They said not even looking up. The strong smell of alcohol wafted into my nose as they had opened their mouth to speak.

"Sorry," I responded, embarrased that I hadn't even been watching where I was going as all my attention had been focused on Dimitri.

"Oh, it's you," They said in disgust to which I actually turned to face them. It was Adrian and he looked awful, his hair was an absolute mess and he didn't look like he'd shaved in a week.

"Adrian I-I didn't see you," I stammered, suddenly feeling guilt ridden over our last conversation.

"Of course you didn't. Don't worry Rose, I'll save you the trouble and toss myself aside so you can move on with your perfect life that's filled with your perfect boyfriend." He said half walking, half stumbling around me and Dimitri. This needed to be sorted out. Adrian was drinking himself to death, not to mention the cigarettes.

"Dimitri I have to g-"

"Rose, he's drunk. Wait until he's snapped out of it,"

"He won't, he's just gonna keep on drinking. I have to sort this out. Now." I said walking off after Adrian before Dimitri had time to respond.

"Go away little dhampir, I'm not in the mood" Adrian told me after I had caught up with him. The way he had said 'little dhampir' made my heart drop, it was no longer filled with affection but with sadness.

"Adrian, you can't keep doing this to yourself"

"Don't give me that crap Rose. I think you made it quite clear who you care about, and you know what I realised?" It was obviously not going to be good, but I still felt the need to ask.

"What?"

"That I shouldn't have been so astounded at your aura when I was dream walking. I should've known it was because of him. That he was the only one that could still make your aura shine. That even though you had reassured me again and again that you did not love him anymore, you did. And that I would never be able to take his place, and have your heart as you had mine. Was I not enough for you? Was I not good enough for the oh so high and mighty Rose?" I was at a loss for words.

"Adrian, I-I, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did."

"Somehow Rose, sorry isn't going to cut it. So unless you wish to share how you kept your love for him so deep down and hide it so well, piss off." I stopped walking abruptly and just stood on the path, left behind in Adrian's trail.


	2. Chapter 2

I have actually kinda planned wat's gonna happen in the story for once

* * *

I stepped backwards off of the path and onto the surrounding grass where I collapsed to the ground. With my head in my hands I muttered to myself "What have I done?" over and over again. The sound of Dimitri's soft footsteps reached me. "I want to be alone," I told him, but he ignored me and crouched down beside me.

"Rose I-" He began only to be cut off by my finger at his lips. I looked up, searching for comfort in his eyes. Instead they brought back the memories of the red rings that he had once had. I thought about how Dimitri turning strigoi had driven me into Adrian's arms, and how I would never have given Adrian a shot otherwise. Had I just been using him to try fill the hole that Dimitri had left? Anger burned in my cheeks.

"Just go!" I yelled, the anguish I felt taking over my voice. Dimitri's strong arms were reaching out for me, so I quickly scrambled backwards and stood. "Please don't follow me," I whispered softly as I darted away into the darkness that the trees held.

When I figured I had run far enough into the thick forrest on the boundary of the court that no one would find me, I picked massive oak that had low hanging branches to climb. I reached up for the first branch and swung up my legs, tightening them together once they were fully around it and hoisted myself rightside up on the branch. The rest of the branches were close enough together that I could simply step onto the next one, with many options for my hands to grip to. None of the branches were rotten, but as I climbed higher and higher up the tree, they began getting more and more flimsy. When the branches were almost as thin as my calf I stopped climbing and picked the most comfortable position to sit in. The moonlight was shining through the few branches that were this high, and lit up my surroundings a little bit so I wasn't in complete darkness which somehow made sitting up in the tree less creepy.

While I was thinking about what I was going to say to Adrian to finally make some progress with him, my foot slipped and I slid fowards but just managed to catch myself before fallingwhich was lucky because it was a long way down. I readjusted myself as my heart beat returned to a normal pace, and searched for a pen and paper in my pockets so I could write down any good things I thought of to say but all I found was the swiss-army knife that Abe had given me.

It was a silvery blue, with a beautifully carved rose engraved into it. I folded out the knife and then slid it back, folding out the corkscrew instead as it had a sharper point and I didn't want to blunt the knife. I swiped it across the trunk of the oak tree and it cut a pale yellowy brown line in the dark bark. I smiled remembering what Abe had said when he had given me the present, "When in doubt, pull the swiss-army knife out," and sure enough you could use it instead of a pen. I began writing on the trunk and then decided it would be better do my writing on the branch I was sitting on as I would be able to press down harder so I could see my writing more clearly.

After writing a considerable amount down I felt content and flipped the corkscrew back into the handle and shoved it in my pocket before making my way back down. The descent was a lot slower going then when I was heading up as when I went fast I misplaced my foot ever so slightly and slid, making my heart miss a beat each time. When I had reached the bottom I checked the time on my phone. I had been up there for three hours. I knew Lissa would be worried because Dimitri would have told her that I ran off into the woods, so the Queen's quarters was the first place I headed towards. But just as I could see the lights of the court through the trees, I heard something russling in the trees. I spun around and caught movement in the corner of my eye, someone was there, and I was pretty sure it wasn't a coincidence that they happened to be there. Someone was following me, and I intended to find out who it was and why. I stopped moving and listened for anymore russling, but when I didn't hear any I stepped catiously further and further into the woods however I couldn't find any sign of them and figured that they must've sprinted away when I had heard them. I turned on my heel and headed back out of the woods to go find Lissa.

* * *

And there's the next chapter. I should be getting out the next one fairly soon

Please REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the subscriptions! and please review

* * *

"Rose, where the hell have you been? Dimitri said you just ran off into the trees by yourself! Are you crazy?" Lissa ranted pacing back and forth infront of me. I had expected her to have been hugging me, telling me everything was going to be alright and that Adrian would forgive me, not this.

"Lissa, just calm down okay. I don't need this from you right now okay," I told her turning away so that she didn't see me tearing up. She sat down beside me and took in a deep breath of air and sighed.

"Sorry," Her eyes widened as I faced her and I realsied it was because I hadn't quite blinked the tears out of my eyes yet. "Rose, what's wrong?" She asked putting a caring arm around my shoulders and pulling me in for a hug. In her embrace I just lost it, the tears I had been holding in poured out of my eyes and down my cheeks, making a small puddle on her shoulder.

"When Dimitri and I were walking over here, we ran into Adrian and I went off to go talk to him because he looked horrible," Lissa cringed at the mention of Adrian's name, she knew that this couldn't have ended well, "And I knew it was my fault. Lissa you have to talk to him for me, he won't stop drinking and it's worrying me. Please Lissa you have to stop him," I pleaded, desperation in my voice.

"I will," Lissa said handing me a tissue as relief rushed over me. I wiped my eyes and combed my hands through my hair, getting myself looking in an appropriate state to be seen. "Rose, why don't you stay here tonight? You can have a pick of beds," She said, trying to entice me into staying closer to her.

"I can't, Dimitri will be waiting for me back at my dorm," I told her already turning the doornob that lead to the hall. Lissa and I said goodbye and I left and made my way back to my dorm, where sure enough I found Dimitri waiting for me. He was sitting at the table in the kitchen reading one of his cowboy books which he abruptly put down when he saw me walk in.

"Are you okay?" He asked pushing his chair out from the table and standing up. I stepped towards him and put my arms around him, leaning my head on his chest and closing my eyes. I soon felt his arms around me, holding me closer to him and I felt as if in that moment, all was right and that Adrian wasn't mad at me anymore but pulling out of Dimitri's arms I knew that wasn't true. I had still made the choice to break his heart, and he wasn't going to forgive me.

"I don't know how to make things right with Adrian" I exclaimed slumping onto the couch.

"Oh Roza, a broken heart takes a long time to heal" Dimitri said and I felt like punching him in the face

"Don't give me that crap Dimitri" I yelled storming back outside knowing full well that I was being a bitch to him when he hadn't done anything except try to comfort me. I made my way back to Lissa hoping her offer was still on the table.

* * *

**Adrian's POV**

I was at the bar having another drink, my mind full of thoughts about Rose. About the good times that we'd had, and how much I had loved her, how much I still loved her but she had tossed me aside like I was a piece of trash. She had slept with that dick and not even had the courage to tell me what was going on, she had hugged me and acted like nothing was wrong which I had foolishly believed and it made me wonder how long she had been sleeping with him if she ahd been able to hide it so well. Was the whole Dimitri not loving her anymore jsut a trick to throw me off their tail? Maybe it had simply been carma finally catching up with me, doing to me what I had done to many girls in my past, but none of them had really truely loved me, I was just some new boyfriend to them. I had loved Rose with all my heart, and now it was broken. I sculled down the rest of my drink and called the waiter over to get me another.

"Lady troubles?" A moroi about my age asked, sliding into the booth I was at, I nodded back glumly not even looking up at her. "Who was she?"

"Rose," I muttered taking a gulp of my new drink.

"Hathaway?" She asked, and again I nodded, "Then that means your Adrian Ivashkov. Would've recognised you except the fact that you look like absolute shit."

"Then why'd you come over here?"

"Looked like you needed cheering up" I looked up to see her mischevious smile. I sat up when I saw her gorgeous features, almost as beautiful as Rose. Her somehow failiar icy blue eyes fixed on me and her dark, almost black hair in waves over her shoulder. She laughed when she realised I was staring at her.

"What was your name again?"

"Lucy Ozera" she said and I realised why I had recognised her eyes, they were just like Christian's.

"So Lucy, do you wanna get out of here?" I asked smirking.

"Yes, hurry up and finish your drink" Sliding to the edge of the seat and gathering up her bag. I quickly gulped down my drink and proceeded to cough due to the fact that it was a seriously strong drink, Lucy just laughed and I smiled at her.

"Yeah yeah" I said rolling my eyes and walking out of the bar, along the path where I had had my encounter with Rose earlier in the day. Lucy stepped into stride with me and moved closer and closer until I finally slid my arm around her waist, usually I would have done it without the hints but my mind had been thinking about Rose. I felt Lucy's eyes on me and turned my head to face her, caught staring she simply smiled and looked away and I let out a small chuckle before returning my gaze to the path ahead.

I was quickly snapped out of the slight daze I was in from the alcohol when I saw Rose storming out towards Lissa's queen's quarters. I felt Lucy go rigid in my arm and look unsure of whether to leave me to talk to Rose, or stay so I pulled her even closer to me to assure her that I wanted her with me but she still looked uncomfortable, but then again it was an uncomfortable situation.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me" I heard Rose mutter under her breath as she looked up and saw me with Lucy in my arm.

"Not having a good day?" I asked making sure I didn't sound remotely concerned and as I uttered these words Rose looked as though she might slap me, however I was getting some satisfaction out of her distress and had every intention of making it worse.

"No as a matter of fact I'm not" Rose said with a slight raise of voice, "Get out of my way" She yelled at Lucy who looked completely outstanded at Rose's complete lack of respect for her.

"What the hell Rose? She isn't exactly blocking your path!" I exclaimed, slightly guitly that I had brought this upon Lucy.

"Just move!" Rose yelled even louder this time. She was letting her anger take over, and clenched her fists ready to throw a punch if Lucy didn't do as she said and move, but Lucy held her ground.

"Rose, get a grip" Lucy said calmly to which Rose took a step towards her and if I hadn't known the bond was gone I would've sworn that Lissa was unleashing some of the darkness that came with spirit onto Rose. I stepped infront of Lucy in a protective stride and faced her.

"Come on, lets go. Rose is about to let loose and beat you up in a minute" I told her and led her to my room, away from the scene that had just unfolded.

* * *

Do you guys like longer chapters or shorter ones? cause I can do short ones, like I usually do, and update the story more, or write longer chapters but a bit less often

And do you like one POV or multiple ones?

please review so I know whether you like where the story is going or not!


End file.
